Biker
Biker, also known as Helmet, is a character in Hotline Miami ''and [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]]. He is a former 50 Blessings agent. He appears as both a boss enemy encountered at the end of chapter seven, "Neighbors", and a playable character after the main storyline is finished. An older version of him then appears in the sequel. ''Hotline Miami'' Main story Close to the end of the seventh chapter "Neighbors", The Janitors will call the building Jacket is in after he cleared it out and point him to the Phonehom building saying a "prank caller" there needs to be 'talked some sense' with. When Jacket enters the office room of the Phonehom where Biker is, he will threathen Jacket and proceed to attack him, attempting to get close in a cautious fashion and occasionally throwing his cleaver at him. To defeat Biker the player must first retrieve a golf club from the nearby golf bag and avoid all of his attacks. After missing two attacks Biker will throw his cleaver at Jacket. Should the player avoid the cleaver, Biker will run to it in attempt to retrieve it. During this time Biker is exposed and can be attacked safely. Once the player hit him twice, Jacket 'executes' Biker by smashing his head in with the golf club. His dead body later appears to Jacket in the convenience store. Biker's Story After finishing the main story the player unlocks Biker's chapters, explaining how he got to be in the Phonehom building in the first place, beginning back on May 13th 1989: Being part of "50 Blessings" and wanting out, Biker interrogates bar owner and 50 Blessings agent Aubrey and finds out that a man in "The Blue Dragon", a tiny chinese restaurant downtown ("Safehouse" chapter) can tell him more about 50 Blessings. He goes there, kills the russian mobsters and interrogates the Technician, who mentions Phonehom to him for the first time. Three days later Biker recieves a call by The Janitors demanding he clears out a casino filled with russian mobsters ("Fun & Games" chapter). He does so (possibly to cover up that he is onto them or out of fear of the consequences if he refuses them) and leaves. On May 23rd, Biker recieves another call by the Janitors, but this time ignores it and heads to the Phonehom building ("Prank Call" chapter). He kills everyone inside, including the Phonehom Manager and finds out where people behind the phone calls hide by searching through the managers computer. Just then, Jacket enters the room and confronts Biker, meaning the Janitors found out about him trying to get to them and sent Jacket to deal with him. A fight ensues between the two... Alternative Reality Biker defeats and executes Jacket in the Phonehom building and leaves... A day later on May 24th Biker recieves a phone call by a person claiming to be "Ben" from the Miami Funeral Parlour. He says the ordered tombstone is done and ready to be delivered, but doesn't mention a adress. This could be interpreted as a threat by the Janitors although it is unknown whether it was the Janitors leaving a cryptic message or they actually called the Miami Funeral Parlour and ordered a tombstone for Biker under his name. Biker proceeds to the North 87th Place ("Resolution" chapter) and sees a Janitor escaping into a side room upon entering it. He follows him and depending upon whether the player has found all Puzzle pieces and properly arranged them or not unlocks their computer and finds out what 50 Blessings really is. He then enters a nearby sewer grate and confronts the Janitors in their headquarters. The following conversation is also dependant upon whether the Janitor's computer was unlocked or not. Puzzle incomplete Biker is left in the dark about what 50 Blessings really is, unable to unlock the computer and the Janitors claim they started it for fun, concealing the truth from him. He then proceeds killing or sparing them and leaves. Puzzle complete Biker successfully guesses the password to the computer and finds out that 50 Blessings is an entire organization. He confronts the Janitors with this information, who are startled about him knowing the password to their computer. They tell him all about 50 Blessings, that it is an organization that is nationwide and they are just the tip of the iceberg. Biker then decides whether to spare or kill them and leaves. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Biker survives the encounter of the main story from Hotline Miami ''(in which he was defeated by Jacket). He is shown again in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number both outside the court of Jacket's trial, and has escaped to the desert. Evan interviews him over the phone and in a bar, there he tells everything: his past affiliation with 50 Blessings, the killings he committed to do, his hermitage in the desert and his encounter with Richard there (further proof that the Biker storyline and missions in Hotline Miami are non-canonical), but doesn't have any idea of who was making the calls, Evan doesn't believe him and Biker tells him to get lost. His huge scar in his face is probably due to a fight between him and Richard during that occasion in the desert (or a reference to Jacket's action in Chapter 7). (It is assumed that the meeting with Evan is non-canonical, because it occurs in the Bar of Broken Heroes, which features all of the dead playable characters. Including Jake, who dies two years prior to the meeting.) Biker's Chapters/Playstyle Biker is a playable character after beating Jacket's chapters. He starts each chapter with a Cleaver that cannot be dropped, and three throwing knives for killing at a distance. His walking speed is also somewhat faster than Jacket's. Just like when Biker is confronted as a boss fight, if a throwing knife misses its target it will stick into whatever wall it hits and can be retrieved. The number of knives the player has on their person is saved at checkpoints. Overall, Biker's playstyle is more suited toward close-quarters engagements rather than ranged attacks. Biker's path takes a divergent path than Jacket's. In his timeline, Biker wins the fight at Phonehom and his investigation reveals the true origin of the phone calls. His final chapter shows the confrontation between Biker and the two janitors in an underground lair full of phone equipment, animal masks, and 50 Blessings fliers. Personality Not much is known about Biker because he is not the main character. What can be gathered from Biker is that he is much more talkative and relatively saner than Jacket. Biker has spared the lives of some of his targets, for example the Chinese restaurant owner at the end of Safehouse. It's also optional to spare the employees of Phonehom and the two Janitors. That being said, he did join 50 Blessings "out of boredom" and wants out because it's "not exciting enough", suggesting a disregard for human life and a thrill-seeking attitude. Despite having no qualms killing mobsters, Biker interrogates key figures in his stages in an attempt to find out the truth behind 50 Blessings unlike Jacket, who chooses to execute them without saying a word. Biker's apartment is much better furnished than Jacket's sparse flat, which suggests that he is wealthier, or at least has some sense of taste. He seems to like music from the looks of his LP collection and turntables and the keytar on his bedroom floor. He has a computer in his bedroom and seems to have some hacking skills as seen in Prank Call and Resolution; this can also be seen as a stealth pun on his main weapon - the meat cleaver. He is also much more social than Jacket as there are signs of the aftermath of a party in the intro to Prank Call, including a girl in the bathroom and a drunk male sleeping on his sofa. Like Jacket, Biker receives instructions by cryptic phone calls, which continue despite being shown to be sporadically followed. The message at the start of Fun & Games is the only one to name an address Biker visits, while mentioning that a previous task was not completed, and the messages in Prank Call and Resolution are disregarded. However the player still needs to listen to them to complete the intro, which may suggest diligence in looking for clues. In ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', Biker became depressed after losing his will to fight following an encounter with presumably Richard and became an alchoholic. Usable Weapons Biker has the least amount of usable weapons than any another character (excluding the fan Tony, who uses no weapons), at two: *Cleaver *Throwing Knife Trivia * In official artwork for the game, Biker is shown reading a pornographic magazine with a topless woman and the title "Boobs" rather than taking part in a fight between the mobsters and Jacket. * Biker seems to be an expert hacker, as he successfully hacked Phonehom and the Janitors' computer. * Biker shows up in The Bar of Broken Heroes. To meet biker you need to use phone in Evans apartment in intro of Subway. He also appears in First Trial, he can be seen outside (without his helmet) when Evan heads to the taxi. * It has been confirmed on Dennis Wedin's Twitter, that Biker will appear in the planned Hotline Miami 2 level editor. * Biker's cleaver knife is available as a melee weapon in PAYDAY 2 as part of the ''Hotline Miami'' DLC, while his helmet is included as a mask if you buy ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. Gallery Biker3.png Biker2.png Biker4.png 274170 screenshots 2015-03-10 00020.jpg|Biker outside the court in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number biker_apartment.jpg|Biker in his apartment|linktext=Biker in his apartment Bikermotorbike.jpg|Biker's motorbike|linktext=Biker's motorbike Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Enemy Category:Boss